


Gay Dreaming

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Business Trip, Daydreaming, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Hand Job, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Interns & Internships, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Vacation, jerking off, riren - Freeform, sexual daydreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Levi never really wanted to go to the hotel resort, but Erwin has been adamant. Even less so, he didn't expect to find himself sharing a room with a certain intern. But now, he was even less sure of himself when Eren exposes the truth about his daydreaming.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 46





	Gay Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot has been in the making for like three years now. Or whenever I started Holding On. But, for I figured after being on the back burner for so long, it was time to push through and finish it. I hope you guys enjoy and please drop a comment to let me know your thoughts!

"You want to go to a hotel resort?" Levi exasperatedly said. He leaned back in his chair staring at his superior. The room had long emptied of all the department heads except for those who were apart of Erwin's inner circle of friends. The man in question simply gave his infamous happy resting bitch face, the face that could convince an old lady to give up her morning English muffin to a pigeon. Mike and Hanji just shook their heads as they let their gazes fall on Levi with a knowing glint sparkling.

"It'll be a little celebration of our recent accomplishments. It won't be a crazy vacation, just like a week or so. I've already booked the rooms and reserved all the fun things for us all. Our teams will accompany us as well, and I've requested that the universities also allow our interns to join us," Erwin explained. "And unless you have an emergency to tend to this very moment, then you are going."

"I can't right now. Kenny is—"

"Kenny is a chaotic good man who is always causing trouble. But, he's not dying or dead yet. So, you're going."

"Fuck." Cackling filled the room as the two-person peanut gallery gleefully wriggled in their seats. Levi sent a defining glare that was promptly ignored. Erwin chuckled as he finally had Levi in his clutches without a way out. He was determined to help his friend relax even if it meant against his will for a brief moment. "What about the interns? We can't just leave them here by themselves," Levi pointed out. Erwin smirked and pressed his hands into the curve of his chin.

"I said teams, didn't I? They're coming. After all, they've been working hard, too," he mused. "Just stop being an ass, and agree to come on this trip."

"This is bullying," Levi retorted, despair filling up the pit in his stomach.

"I prefer to see it as a positive reinforcement."

Levi took a deep breath before letting out a frustrated scream before filling out the proper documents to acknowledge his attendance knowing it was going nowhere until he did so.

And so, he had no choice but to go to the private hotel resort. He'd initially been rather disgusted, finding himself lingering by pools that everyone else before getting bored and returning to his room, where, of course, he shared with one of the most talented interns he'd had the pleasure of mentoring, Eren Yeager.

The said man in question was a senior college student who joined the company for a software development internship. He was a quiet quaint guy at first but slowly turned into a boisterous brat the more comfortable he got. Levi liked him since he was one of the few individuals who didn't seem to be intimidated by him. But in that same regard, Eren was a gutsy kind of guy who wasn't afraid to overstep boundaries he knew Levi wouldn't reprimand him for. He pushed and pulled with Levi, but in the end, he knew he was at Levi's mercy. And Levi liked that, too.

He grumbled heading into his shared room with Eren, which was a comfortable arrangement since no other person had a particular desire to room with the easily angered superior. Who better than the one who angered him and calmed him most? Eren, who had stayed in to catch up on a video game, raised his head from a handheld digital system with a smile.

"Back so soon?" the intern mused as Levi slumped his body onto the other side of the bed, face down into the pillows. He mumbled something akin to a smothered mouse screaming for help, close to silence. "Couldn't hear you." Levi groaned and rolled over, bleary eyes burning holes into the popcorn ceiling.

"I want to soak. But, there's so much ruckus and mingling, there's no practicality to trying to even dip my toes in the pools, not that I want to anymore." Eren raised a brow and turned off his game, stuffing the little electronic device under his pillow.

"I'm shocked you didn't just take a dip here," he said. Levi flinched and sat up to face the other.

"Do you take me for someone so bland that I would just soak in a hotel bathtub or stand under a weak shower?" he asked.

"Of course not." With a chuckle, Eren shook his head and pointed a lazy finger towards the balcony terrace currently covered by the curtains. "I'm guessing you haven't peeked out there yet. But, there's a private hot tub, a jacuzzi of sorts out there. It's actually pretty interesting. I was snooping around and discovered it's a one-way glass sort of thing. We can go totally nude and relax while looking out over the city, but no one can see in. Quite a thrill, but completely away from any eyes, ears, or unwanted bodies. Not that ya gotta take everything off, of course." This most certainly piqued the senior of the two.

"Oh really now... Well, a hot tub with no one inside is put to waste. Come, let us both have a little dip then," Levi proposed.

"Together? I didn't expect you to be so inviting."

"You were the one who informed me, and while you are here, someone needs to suffer with me. So, get off your game and join me."

"Yes, daddy," Eren mocked before running off to ready the hot tub. The older man stumbled across a flustered reply only to go against the thought.

He could punch the kid right now.

Instead, still clad in boxers, Levi decided to make no effort in changing and sank straight into the warmth and breathed in the steam. Eren did the same and made himself at home next to him sitting barely a hair's length away from Levi's arm.

Levi felt drowsiness overcome him as he felt comfort seeping into his bones. There was a happy feeling simply being here away from everyone's eyes. It was just him and Eren.

Somewhere among his dreamlike state, Levi's thoughts wandered back to Eren. It occurred to him that their time left together was growing shorter and shorter. The rather forceful vacation marked exactly one month before Eren would return to his college. Levi wouldn't admit it, but he would miss him. He enjoyed the precious time he spent with him. Even now, he wanted to be near him.

There are times, he would also never admit, that he wanted to engage with him. It was a recurring dream that haunted Levi many times, a scene that would replay in his head like a forbidden mantra.

Intimacy. Love. Having a significant lover.

It was a bane to Levi and something he never really cared for. But, Eren made him feel different. He felt things, and his body yearned for him in no way he ever desired someone before. He wondered if Eren would ever return his gestures if he tried. Would his friends and co-workers accept it if he told them they were together? Or would they have to hide everything behind closed doors?

It scared him.

It intrigued him.

It tempted him.

_Eren tempted him._

And yet, Levi wanted Eren more than anything else. He felt like he could get over any obstacle life threw at him if it meant he could be with Eren.

Trailing fingers down his spine, he wanted to leave a trail of kisses. Blemishes that only he could give as he gently tugged on those soft locks of chestnut brown. The way he would take Eren beneath him, Levi wanted it all.

He wanted nothing more than to drown in those eyes that looked like they carried an endless ocean with a neverending horizon. He wanted—

"Levi, while I'm not necessarily complaining about this, are you sure this is okay?"

Levi jerked his eyes open slowly blinking away the bleariness. He froze as his eyes glanced to his right. In true subconscious fashion, Levi felt like his arm wasn't apart of his body at that moment. For as he followed that frozen limb, it slinked down into the water and slithered beneath Eren's waistband. Something soft and fleshy only existed to make Levi even more embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry! I just—" He tried to pull away only for Eren to snap to his wrist and hold it in place.

"I said I'm not complaining," he quietly said. Levi shivered as he saw that friendly smile turn into a devilish smirk. He slowly let go, reassuring that it was up to Levi.

He could keep going, but there was no going back. Maybe, if he pulled back now, it would bury itself as a memory between them. Nothing would be ruined. But, the opposite was also true.

Maybe, they could be more.

"Eren... There's no easy way to say this, but are you sure? I didn't mean to get out of hand just now. It was," he mulled over his words, "an accident."

"An accident," Eren repeated. All of a sudden, his hips thrust into Levi's hand making the conflicted man gasp. "I don't really think it was an accident. After all, you've been moaning my name for the last ten minutes." Levi forgot how to breathe for a split second mortified at Eren's revelation. "Here's a fun challenge. Make me cum with only this beautiful hand of yours, and tell me what you were thinking about. Tell me what was going on in that little head of yours. Jerk me off in here, and I wouldn't mind letting you have a go in bed."

All thinking functionality inside Levi's brain short-circuited. He couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream, that this really wasn't one of his little daydreams morphing into something so real. But seeing Eren here, _feeling_ him here, it was more than he could ever imagine.

"I don't even know where to s-start," Levi stuttered. Eren leaned back and expertly shimmied in the water throwing his boxers off. Levi's throat went dry as he finally could see what his hand was so gloriously touching. Levi considered himself decent, but Eren was girthy, just enough for Levi's fingers to not touch even if he tried to wrap his hand all the way around his cock.

"Let's start with answering this question, then," he chortled, a deep rumble emanating from his chest. "How long have you been daydreaming about me? Sure, maybe not so freely, but this doesn't seem like the first time." Levi gulped as he tentatively started to stir the water and jerk off Eren's full length.

"... The beginning," he slowly replied. "From the first week that you interned, I was trapped. I tried to ignore it, but you always came back in my head." Whether it was the heat or the fact Eren was growing with each stroke, Levi felt his heart pounding as he confessed to the man of his dreams.

"Oh? Well now, that's interesting. Want to know how long I've thought about you?" Eren leaned closer and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him until his lips softly nipped Levi's ears. "I admired you from the moment I applied to the company. After all, you were the one conducting my interview. Hah, I was such a nervous wreck that day. I remember nearly leaving my dorm with mismatched shoes and a suit that wasn't buttoned correctly. I tripped going into that private room. And I felt like those cold steel eyes of yours struck me down, breaking me, grinding me into dust, and building me back up. I wanted to live up to all your expectations. All of them."

Levi remembered that moment. It had been so long ago, but Levi couldn't forget that day even if he wanted to. It was one of those encounters that followed you for the rest of your life, a pivoting moment in your career. And at the time, he truly thought it was just for his career.

But, the thoughts that loomed in Levi's head were less than acceptable. He imagined bending Eren over right then and there. He would slowly unbutton that shoddy suit and press along the curves of his body. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze that scrumptious ass of his and slowly pry them apart.

But, he had buried those thoughts.

Knowing now that Eren imagined things riled him up, knowing he was wanted.

"What's something that you've always wanted to do to me?" Eren continued as he tensed up from the swipe of Levi's thumb across his slit. Perhaps, it was because he hadn't jerked off himself in a long time, but he felt himself hurling towards the edge.

"I've always... wanted to take you, right in the office, Levi muttered. Eren snorted in disbelief, but softly massaged Levi's neck.

"Now, that is a scenario I've thought about one too many times myself," he crooned, soft breaths tickling Levi's ear drums. "Tell me, how would you do it?"

"I'd get you to check out one of the programs, watch as you lean over the laptop and scroll through some garbage code I purposely tampered with. The door would be locked, and due to the nature of our work, the computer room is already soundproof. I'd—" Eren suddenly ran his fingers over the curve of Levi's collar, instinctively making the man whine and lean into the touch. "I-I would stand over you pressing myself into you. You pause, taking in our positions. In this way, I'm standing over you, tall and dominating. And you fall to your knees, sucking me dry."

"Haha, I would love to do that in the future." Levi squeezes tighter at the interruption making Eren groan and grimace, but he wanted to hear more from his mentor. "You may—hnngh— continue."

"Then, I'd have you turn around and stick that damn ass in the air. Those pants have to go. And then, I'd wet and pry you apart, make you weep as I press finger after finger inside. You want more than just that, though. And I want to be inside, too. You whimper like a little puppy as I take my hand away, and then I push myself inside you. I take you roughly digging my nails into those defined hips, mark your skin in a way only I'm allowed to."

Eren suddenly lets out a sharp breath hissing and latching his lips onto Levi's shoulder much to his shock. Levi's eyes widen as his body shudders ripplingthe water and he sees a thick white foam shoot from where his hand lay. Eren starts to let out an exhausted laugh. He throws Levi's hand away and stands up, sweat and water mixing in the musky heat.

"Not bad, Levi," he complimented. "But, we aren't done yet. Don't think that I don't see that tent in your nether region either." True to his words, Levi was indeed sporting a little friend down south. Eren yanked a towel to dry himself a little bit before inviting Levi to the bed. Although flabbergasted, Levi still stumbled after the intern only to pause just before he reached the door. He glanced back at the hot tub.

"Hey Eren?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"... Do you think the staff know they'll be cleaning jizz tonight?"

"... You know, I have no idea. But, I imagine it's happened before."

"Say goodbye to your sperm babies."

"Oh my god, Levi! Do not call them that."

"But—"

"Get your ass over here and fuck me. I'm going to shrivel into a sexually frustrated ball of long legged beauty if you don't," he cried. Throwing the cleanliness instinct away, Levi turned back towards Eren and threw away his own boxers somewhere, groaning as the fabric finally freed his cock. As he finally took the chance to tower over Eren, he felt like all his dreams could come true.

And maybe, his daydreams could be replaced by vivid memories.


End file.
